The biocidal activities of other quaternary ammonium compositions have been reported. The biocidal activities of various quaternary ammonium chlorides against bacteria, fungi, and algae are tabulated in Cationic Surfactants, E. Jungerman Ed., pp. 56-57, Marcel Dekker, Inc., 1969. Nicholas, "Interaction of Preservatives with Wood," Chemistry of Solid Wood, Advance in Chemistry Series #207, Powell ed., (A.C.S. 1984) notes that didecyldimethyl ammonium compounds, and particularly didecyldimethylammonium chloride, are potential biocides. Preston, J.A.O.C.S. 60:567 (1983) concurs and suggests that maximum fungitoxicity is exhibited with dialkyldimethyl compounds having C.sub.10 -C.sub.12 alkyl groups. Butcher et al., Chem Abstracts No. 91:152627b, suggests that the presence of an acid or a base can affect the activity of didecyldimethylammonium quats.
Ruseggan, in U.K. Patent Publication No. 650,304, discloses a detergent which includes a tetra alkyl quaternary ammonium halide or hydroxide in which two alkyl groups contain from 6 to 9 carbon atoms in each hydrocarbon group and the other two alkyl groups contain 3 to 9 carbon atoms each together with a weak alkali. Such compositions may also include an alkali substrate (See U.K. Patent Publication No. 669,506).
Hunter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,983, disclose glycol monoborate salts of quaternary amines that are useful as active biocides and fungicides in soaps, detergents, and dry cleaning compositions.
It has now been discovered that quaternary ammonium carbonates can be used as disinfectants, particularly in hard water. These compositions have low corrosion properties.
Some carbonate quats can be prepared by heating trimethylamine with carbon dioxide and methanol above 200.degree. C. and at 85 to 95 atmospheres. Industrial Organic Nitrogen Compounds, Astle Ed. p 66, Reinhold Inc, 1961. However, this reaction is limited to the methyl compound because higher homologs decompose to olefins by the Hoffman elimination reaction. See, Organic Reactions, 11, Chptr. 5, 377, Krieger Publishing Co., 1975.
Chem Abst. 110, 212114 (1989) suggests that dimethyl carbonate will react with triethylamine in methanol in twelve hours at 115.degree. C. and under pressure to yield a methyl carbonate quat ester.
Chem Abst. 114, 24824 (1991) discloses that 6-hydroxyhexyldimethylamine reacts with dimethyl carbonate to yield a carbonate ester quat.